The present invention relates generally to a system and method for monitoring a perimeter and, more specifically, to a system and method for using autonomous drones for monitoring an ad-hoc perimeter.
Autonomous drones, also referred to as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used to achieve a certain set of needs or tasks such monitoring a boundary or providing security for an object.